Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Slight AU. Summer Vacation arrived and some of the Hope's peak Academy students are taking a break, and Naegi goes to Kyoto for a hot springs stay an an inn. Junko Enoshima and some of the female Academy students happened to be there, and invited Naegi to a card game of Truth or Dare, and Naegi gets more than just a card game laced with sensuality. Feat. some of Danganronpa 2 casts
1. Prelude To Summer Vacation

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Danganronpa<strong>_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

><p>First off, Happy New Year to you Danganronpa fans, and welcome to 2015!<p>

Second, many thanks to those who reviewed my previous fic, **Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**, and though it was quite successful, I still liked the Naegi x Enoshima pairing and though I intend to focus primarily on my ongoing fic, **Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**, a thought hit me and I decided to try this out, and this will again feature Naegi and Enoshima.

Unlike my previous Naegi x Enoshima fic, this fic will be quite short in terms of chapters and the love scene will only be shown at the conclusion as I will focus more on the story though there will be romance between the two.

The setting of this fic will be on the summer season, even though it is January, though it doesn't matter as long as it is in the story...and for the first time, some of the Danganronpa 2 casts, mostly female, will appear here and play some minor roles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope's Peak Academy.<strong>_

The school is seen to be having classes as usual, until **Jin Kirigiri** announces that summer vacation is due in next week, and most of the academy student are excited as they looked forward to having a vacation, while others are pumped up to go to beaches due to the scorching heat, however, others went to the swimming pool area just to take a dip because of the heat and things at the academy was typically normal. At the classroom of Class 78, **Makoto Naegi** was shaking the collar of his upper school uniform as he was feeling hot even though the window was opened and that the electric fan and ceiling fan are activated, and some of the students are starting to complain about the summer heat though **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** assured to them that in seven days from now they can escape the heat and have a COOL vacation though **Mondo Ohwada** sees this otherwise.

"Cheer up, everyone! By next week classes will end and we can bask the summer vacation!"

"So we'll have to wait for next week while we get sweating in this hellhole?"

"You'll get hot if you think it's hot!"

"Then why not ask for a frigging air conditioner? We're all dying from the heat!"

"What kind of attitude is that? Surely you lack a cool spirit…"

"What was that?"

"You heard me…"

"Ah! I'm losing my bearing!"

As the bell rang, it was dismissal time and Naegi was the first to leave, as he wanted to go home and hit the showers, and while in the hallway, he meets face to face with **Nagito Komaeda**, and the two LUCKSTERS began to converse, as Naegi is still surprised to see that someone else has the same title as his though he is quick to befriend Nagito though Nagito was quite uninterested in Naegi yet he proceeded to talk to him on even terms.

"Ah…hi,Komaeda-kun… "

"Naegi, is it?"

"Kind of hot, is it?"

"Yeah…though it's no big deal for me…anyway, you can have this…"

"What's this…? Huh? A free stay at an inn located at Kyoto?"

"Yup…and it has an open air hot bath and pool…I won it at a lottery yesterday, but I just don't have the time…though it was a lucky win for me…I don't think I could use it…but…as LUCK would have it…I decided to give this to you…guess you're LUCKY I ran into you…you can use it since summer vacation is due next week…"

"But…you won …it'd be a waste if you give this away…"

"I don't mind…"

Naegi is surprised as Nagito offered him a free pass at a hot springs at Kyoto, as Nagito claimed that he is uninterested and suggests to Naegi to use it while summer vacation is up, and though Naegi tries to kindly reject the offer, Nagito insisted to Naegi that he accept it before taking his leave, and there Naegi stood there while glancing at the free pass, seeing that it is good for only one person and he wondered whether to use it or not, as he has never traveled to another region by himself.

**-x-**

Back at the classroom, **Junko Enoshima** is getting ready to leave as she has a photoshoot in the next few days, and there **Aoi Asahina** approached her and the two got friendly as they discussed about what to do during the summer vacation, in which Enoshima invited Asahina to visit her at Kyoto where a modeling photoshoot would take place and even teased that Asahina might get "discovered" and become a model, though Asahina is unsure about that but accepted the offer of going to Kyoto with her.

"Eh? You think someone would notice me and sees a modeling potential?"

"Who knows? You might get "discovered"…"

"Er… I don't think I'm cut out for that thing…it's not my line…"

"Hmm…but you can visit me at Kyoto…I happened to arrange a stay there at an inn…it also has a hot spring…"

"Really?"

"Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Enoshima…Asahina…can I tag along as well…?"

**Celestia Ludenberg** then came, asking if she can tag along as she wanted to take a break during summer, and Enoshima accepted saying that there is a casino within Kyoto and that she told her and Asahina that she is renting an inn that also has a hot springs, and there Asahina and Celes accepted Enoshima's invitation, and there the three girls left the classroom, with Asahina going with Sakura Ohgami while Celes heads for a casino to earn money.

**-x-**

At another classroom, the scene shows another section where another batch of students are seen, haing finished their last subject and some of their classmates left, leaving a few to stay as they discussed on what to do once the summer vacation commences. The scene shows the following students who remained in the classroom and are discussing their plans on where and which venue to have their summer vacation. The students shown are:

- **Akane Owari**

- **Sonia Nevermind**

- **Mikan Tsumuki**

- **Mahiru Koizumi**

The girls are showing several brochures and are discussing which place would be ideal to spend their summer vacation, which each are suggesting different regions to visit, such as **Kyoto**, **Okinawa**, **Sado Island**, and **Mt. Fuji** among others, and the debate was quite difficult due to the girls differing tastes and are suggesting that the farther place they choose, the better experience they would get, though Sonia was quite neutral since she has never traveled anywhere in Japan other than Tokyo.

"I say we go to Mt. Fuji…it has a great view…"

"How about Sado Island? It's a great place…you get to go fishing and riding on a boat…"

"Um…would Okinawa be a good idea…?"

"How about Kyoto? I think it's quite near at Tokyo…"

"Come on, princess! Kyoto's far from Tokyo!"

"How about we take a class picture?"

"Koizumi!"

"Anyone want an anti-stress medicine?"

Sonia then came up with an idea to settle the argument as she took out a pair of dices and suggested that whoever gets the highest number would win and get to choose which place they would go to spend their summer vacation, and there the others agreed, with Akane choosing six, Mahiru choosing three, Sonia choosing five, and Mikan choosing four, and Sonia rolled the dice and after a few seconds the dice showed that Akane got the highest number and won, and there she declared that they spend their summer vacation at Kyoto, where an inn, which also has a hot springs, is located and stated that going there would be "good for the body" in which Sonia finds it fascinated though Mikan and Mahiru sees this as an excuse as the athletic Akane wanted to go there to hone her body more, yet they eventually came to an agreement and the girls are preparing to make arrangements before leaving the academy.

"I won! I say we go to Kyoto!"

"Eh…?"

"Kyoto…sounds fascinating…"

"You just want to go there to heat up your body…"

"So? It's good for the body!"

"I guess I can take pictures there…"

"Fine…"

"Then it's settled!"

**-x-**

At the hallway, Naegi is walking as he is holding the "free pass" that Nagito gave to him and is wondering on whether to use this for the summer vacation when he came across a room where it is a club, and by then several voices of various animals are heard before pandemonium struck as several animals, such as chickens, geese, pigs, and ducks, ran out of the club room, running down Naegi as a student, who turn out to be **Gundam Tanaka**, came out and went after the animals he is breeding, and accidentally ran over the fallen Naegi, failing to notice him as his eyes were focused on the animals.

"Come back, my pets! I'm about to give you a bath! Come back! You're guys already smelling like filth!"

As Tanaka left to go after his breeding pets, Naegi sat up, and to his dismay, his uniform was dirtied with animal marks and feathers, and he sighed as BAD LUCK struck him and decided to find a room to change clothes, only to find out that the restrooms are closed for cleaning, and he is forced to find a vacant room to change and after several minutes he finds a spare room and went inside, locking the door, and began removing his shoes and uniform, leaving only in his brief and began putting baby cologne to remove the stench, and by then he finds out that he wasn't alone as someone else appeared.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Who's there?"

"Eh? Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Is that you?"

"Enoshima-san!"

"Um…hi."

Naegi was surprised to see that Junko Enoshima was there and is only clad in her bikini and a flustered Naegi stood still as he is unable to react to the sudden turn of events, but then he began to stare at her sexy figure and Enoshima smiled, seeing that it was only Naegi and there she asks him why is he here and he reluctantly told him the reasons, and in turn she stated that she is trying on the bikini because of an upcoming photoshoot for a men's magazine. Naegi was still awestruck by her beauty as she smiled, but then he noticed her staring lower and he realized that a bulge formed on his brief and he quickly panicked as he covered his covered crotch with his hands while apologizing much to Enoshima's amusement.

"WWAAHHH!"

"…"

"Sorry!"

"Ah, it's okay…"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry…I'm used to that…"

"I'll get dressed at once!"

"…"

Enoshima assured to Naegi that it is nothing as he turns around and started to put on his casual pants though he is having difficulty due to his arousal and after a few minutes he managed to put on his pants and then his other casual clothes and bid goodbye to her as he left the room in a hurry while Enoshima locked the door and continued to pose in front of the mirror, looking forward to her upcoming photoshoot, while at the same time became curious to see what Naegi looked like while naked, having seen his bulging crotch on his brief and slowly finds herself attracted to him despite that he appeared to be an ordinary boy.

**-x-**

Much later, Naegi arrived home and is greeted by his mom and **Komaru** and he greeted them in return, though they seemed to smell the scent of animal odor despite him putting on the baby cologne and they asked him what happened and Naegi told them that he came across a club within the academy where animals are stored, in which both Komaru and Mrs. Naegi find it suspicious and interrogated him even more much to Naegi's chagrin.

"Farm animals ran you down?"

"Sounds like a white lie…"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Son…be honest…"

"Onii-chan…did you really passed by a pet store?"

"I told you I came across a club room where breeding animals are kept! They accidentally got loose and I was run over by them!"

"I don't know if that's true…"

"Don't lie, onii-chan…"

"I'm not!"

After a few minutes Naegi managed to convince the two and there he hurriedly went to his room and removed his clothes until he is in his shorts and took a towel as he head for the bathroom to take a bath as he wanted to cool off and remove the animal odor from his body, and began to shower, as he slowly began to relax after a series of bad luck that happened earlier, though random thoughts came to his head and then accidentally recalled his earlier encounter with Enoshima at the academy's vacant room where he saw her in a sexy bikini, in which he slowly finds himself drawn to her.

"Enoshima-san…she sure is attractive…and sexy too…"

However, recalling that certain thought caused Naegi's "lower region" to react, and his penis slowly hardened and he realized what he just did, and he is in a pinch as he couldn't bring himself to touch his erection since his mom and elder sister can be heard talking near the bathroom and he did not want them to think that he is a _hentai_, and he is forced to wait while resisting the arousing urge to touch himself there, using willpower not to give in to the sensation enveloping his organ.

"Go soft…go soft…shrink…shrink…shrink…!"

Unfortunately, a knock on the door is heard and a voice spoke, which turn out to be Komaru and she is telling her elder brother that she needs to use the bathroom and Naegi is starting to panic as he did not want his younger sister to see him in his CURRENT STATE, and had to come up with an alibi to keep her at bay until his current problem is RESOLVED.

"Onii-chan…are you done?"

"No…not yet…"

"Can you hurry up?"

"I will…!"

"I need to use the bathroom…"

"I'll be out soon!"

"Hurry!"

"Don't rush me!"

Naegi managed to convince Komaru to wait, and as she is waiting, Naegi had to calm himself down and after five agonizing minutes his penis finally softens and he safely washed his body before wrapping the towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom as he heads back to his room to dry himself up while dressing up for supper, passing by Komaru as she entered the bathroom and several minutes later the Naegi family assembled at the dining room and they began to have dinner without incident.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this opening chapter as Naegi gets in an awkward situation...and nearly got in to trouble as Komaru tries to use the bathroom yet he managed to keep her at bay.<p>

Some of the Danganronpa 2 cast appeared and are also looking forward to spend a vacation at Kyoto, while Nagito gets to interact with Naegi even though it was for a brief moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The next chapter shows that Naegi and Enoshima gets to know each other more while a romantic hint is in the making, while the rest are getting ready for the upcoming summer vacation...


	2. Countdown To Summer Vacation

Ch. 2: Countdown To Summer Vacation

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**  
><strong><em>Danganronpa<em>** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!<p>

:)

Second, the countdown to summer is ticking as Hope's Peak Academy is still holding classes before the summer vacation commences.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him a part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hope's Peak Academy.<span>_**

The scene shows that it was the final week of classes in the academy, and the students patiently waited for time to pass as some are excited to get into summer vacation, and while the following scenes showed that the students are having classes as usual, while at the same time trying to ignore the summer heat due to the air conditioners broke down and needed repair so they had to rely on electric fans.

Elsewhere within the academy, some of the students went to the swimming gym and are basking the waters to cool off after being heated for hours, and they are rather glad that they can quell off the summer heat that has been already warming up their bodies while the lifeguard is watching on to make sure none of the students get in to an accident while cautioning them not to play so rough with each other, but the students ignored him and are having fun at the moment.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Elsewhere within the academy, the scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where Ohwada and Togami are berating each other due to the summer heat, with Togami chastises .him for being a HOTHEAD which Ohwada tried to deny and answered back, only for the Super High School-level Heir to mock him back, and this already raised the tension as the shouting increased in volume.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FOUR-EYED GEEK?!"

"What? "Four-eyed-geek"?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"Watch your mouth, you carrot top…!"

"Eh? "Carrot top"?"

"That'd be you…"

"You want a good beating?"

"I dare you…"

As the others looked on in amusement, Naegi is glancing at the window watching the sky, and he wondered when the summer vacation starts even though he is aware that it would start at the end of this week, and at the same time sighed as he recalled what happened last week after being ran down by Gundam Tanaka and his pet animals, resulting in getting his uniform dirtied. His musing was interrupted by a scene as Ohwada began grabbing Togami by his collar and is ready to punch him out until Kiyotaka Ishimaru intervenes and tries to talk Ohwada out of his actions, and Sakura Ohgami also decided to intervene and talked to Ohwada and urged him to calm down.

Naegi sighed again as he is watching what appeared to be and ordinary scene, and looked around to see what else he can find to satiate his boredom, until he glanced at Junko Enoshima, who is reading a fashion magazine, and he glanced at her face, seeing her quite cute and slowly finds himself drawn to her, until he accidentally glanced at her legs, seeing her sexy thighs, and when her legs parted, he can see her white panties, and he stared wide-eyed as this is the first time seeing one, and that sight caused a reaction which he mentally whined, and made him worried.

"_Oh crap!_"

His crotch reacted and his penis hardened, and it formed a tent on his pants and the Luckster had to use his academy blazer as a cover to hide his bulging pants, and he had to stay still so no one would suspect him of being a **_hentai_**, and by then Ohwada calms down and apologized to his classmates which they accepted, and Togami was forced to apologized as well, though his arrogant nature remained. Ohwada then noticed Naegi using his blazer to cover his pants and wondered so he approached his classmate and asks him.

"Oi, Naegi…"

"Y-yes…?"

"You okay?"

"Uh…yes, I am…"

"Why are you taking your blazer off?"

"Um…well…it's hot…"

"Really…?"

"Well…you see…"

As Naegi had to come up with an alibi, he came up with one by claiming that he was getting hot, though Ohwada said that the room is quite ventilated and pointed out that the Luckster wasn't sweating, and by then Hifumi Yamada joins the fray, and in a sinister-like pose, he stated that he suspected Naegi of having an erection, which caught everyone's attention, much to Naegi's horror, as he managed to cover his pants before being noticed and began rebuking Yamada's claim.

"What? You're wrong!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then why are you covering your crotch with your blazer? Hmm…?"

"Well…you see…"

"See…? You couldn't come up with an alibi…"

"It's just…"

"Then prove to me that my theory is wrong…"

By then Ohwada grabbed Naegi and trapped him in a full nelson lock and the blazer was dropped to the floor, and there they saw the bulge on Naegi's pants, confirming Yamada's theory, and there Ohwada and Yamada began teasing Naegi over it while the others sweat-dropped at the scene though Enoshima went a bit closer as she is curious about what is going on, and noticed the bulge on Naegi's pants, in which she giggled as she recalled last week at seeing the bulge on Naegi's brief as Ohwada and Yamada began interrogating him.

"So it's true then…Naegi…who were you fantasizing? No need to by shy…it's normal for a real guy to think some girl…"

"Yes…who were you thinking…? We got attractive girls in our class…"

"I'm not! Really!"

"Then why is your "pee-pee" hard?"

"I bet you were whacking off inside the academy toilet…"

"I'm not a hentai! Honest!"

"Then prove it!"

"Tell us!"

"Please stop!"

As Naegi pleaded to his two classmates to stop, Celes came and is holding a camera and she opened Naegi's zipper and his erection sprang out to full view, which surprised most of the classmates and Asahina blushed and looked away, and Celes took a picture of it much to her delight, while Enoshima glanced at Naegi's exposed crotch, finding him cute but then pandemonium ensued as Ishimaru urged his classmates to stop picking on Naegi while Sayaka Maizono began berating Celes for her actions but things took a hilarious turn.

"Celes-san!"

"What is it, Maizono?"

"Stop that!"

"Hmm…?"

"Aren't you ashamed?"

"Here…take it, have a free sample of Naegi-kun's penis…have fun…you'll be fawning over it…maybe for a week…"

"…"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

Celes's camera, which is digital, produced two pictures and gave one to Maizono as she stared at the picture, finding Naegi's erection too cute, and there Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa stared suspiciously at her and Maizono blushed as she realized that she got suckered in by Celes, and now she is suspected to have a rather perverted desire towards Naegi as Kuwata and Fukawa began interrogating her.

"Ohh…so you do have a thing for Naegi…"

"Y-you really are a hentai…!"

"Ah! No! You're wrong! I…"

"Then why glance at Naegi's penis?"

"I-I bet Maizono-san has a thing for penises!"

"No, that's not…"

"Hmm…"

"Admit it, Maizono…"

A blushing Maizono defended her ground despite teasing from Kuwata and accusations from Fukawa while Naegi frantically covered himself with his blazer just as a teacher came and the class assembled to prepare for the next lesson as classes are now in session and while classes are ongoing, Enoshima was thinking about the days to come once summer vacation starts, and recalled that several men attempted to court her though she "politely" turn down because she can sense that they just want to use her to further their public image, and this made her feel that she didn't want to date anyone.

"_Really…why are men like that…?_"

However, she glanced at Naegi, and there she started to sense something from him. Since attending the academy, Enoshima at first think that Naegi is the same as the other boys who were subtly hitting on her, but after getting to know him, she begins to see him more than just a "herbivore boy", and up until now, she and Naegi sometimes chat and she sees him more of an innocent boy and a down-to-earth classmate. She began picturing herself and Naegi as a couple, but after a few seconds, she shrugs it off thinking that it might be impossible for THAT to happen, yet her trail of thoughts was interrupted as the bell rang and classes are dismissed, much to the Class of 78's relief.

"Classes are over!"

"Now I can go home!"

"Want to hit the pool!"

"Man, we sure had fun today!"

"Yeah…Naegi's a lifesaver!"

"Hey! I'm not!"

"You are…"

"I'm not!"

Enoshima sighed as she can finally leave the academy for she has a photoshoot session and head for the bathroom to change, while Naegi is eager to leave though he sweat-dropped as he saw Maizono still staring at the picture Celes took, her eyes fixated on Naegi's exposed crotch and when Maizono saw him staring, she blushed and left in a hurry, and the Luckster sighed at what happened earlier, and went to the hallway to pass by the locker room to put some of his things there, and after that he went to the hallway again to head for the exit.

"_I better get out of here quickly or else…_"

However, another unfortunate incident came as Gundam Tanaka is having a "showdown" with Nekomaru Nidai, in which Gundam has several pet animals with him while Nidai is cosplaying "Hulk Hogan" as the other students are bemused at the entertainment they are seeing while Naegi sweat-dropped at the sight and opted not to stick around as he did not want another moment where he got ran down by animals.

"What are you going to do, brother?"

"I will send my gods to go after you…"

"You're still going over that?"

"No one can defeat the four gods…"

"Oh, for goodness sake…knock it off and let's start our duel!"

"Go forth, my fellow gods!"

"Crap! No using cats and animals!"

"Get him!"

Gundam sent his pet cats and the cats went for Nidai, who simply tossed them aside and an unfortunate Naegi took the brunt as the cats turn out that they haven't been taken a bath and their furs stuck on the teen just as Gundam sent for several ducks at his target, and Nidai ducked and the ducks ended up colliding with Naegi and the Luckster shrieked as several eggs came out from the ducks and landed on his head, resulting in ducklings emerging and ran off. Seeing that he has run out of animals, Gundam ran off with Nidai chasing him and the other students followed as they are eager to see what happens next, while Naegi was seething now that his uniform got stained by fur and dirt, and he smelled like animal poop.

"MOU! Not again! Looks like I'll have to take the shower!"

Naegi went to the locker room to get a towel and then went towards the shower room, but unfortunately he failed to notice that he went to the girls' shower room and he proceeded to strip down and leave his clothes on a bench and went to take a shower, while another girl emerged from the shower and is drying herself up and started to put her clothes on, and the girl turns out to be Enoshima herself, and as she is in her bra and panties, ready to put on her skirt, she noticed the clothes and guessed that a guy is here and is about to defend herself when she heard a familiar voice emerging from the shower stall, and realized that it was Naegi, who is wiping his head with the towel and leaves the rest of his body exposed, and Enoshima puts on her clothes on in response.

By then Naegi removed the towel from his face and is surprised to see Enoshima and frantically covered his waist with the towel.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"Hello.."

"Enoshima-san!"

"Oh, it's you, Naegi-kun..."

"Wait...it's not what you..."

"..."

"Wait...why are you...?"

"Well..."

Enoshima giggled seeing how Naegi reacted and when asked what she is doing here, she told him that he came to the girls' shower room and Naegi sulked as he felt that he's getting some bad luck lately, but when she asks him why he came here by accident, Naegi told her why and she saw the look on his face which shows that he wasn't lying so she nodded and told him to get dressed, in which he did, forgetting that Enoshima was here as he rummaged his bag to get his underwear, allowing her to sneak a glance at his crotch before looking away.

As Naegi puts on his pants, he realized that he "flashed" himself in front of her and apologized, in which she accepted but then saw Naegi only in his pants and an idea came to her mind as she tells him to stay still.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Stay still..."

"?"

"Hmm..."

"What...what is it..?"

"Hmm..."

"Enoshima-san..?"

As Naegi did as he was told, Enoshima glanced at his body and took a picture of him, and as he asks her why, she stated that she might convince her manager to offer Naegi a part-time job as a model, and Naegi wondered if he could pull off such a part-time job, though she entices him that he can earn money during summer vacation, and wanting to earn some money, he accepted and Enoshima said that she will send the pictures to her manager and Naegi hoped that things would go well.

By then Akane Owari and Sonia Nevermind came in, only clad in their towels, and they are surprised to see a boy in the girls' shower room and Akane began to grab Naegi by his hair and accuses him of hitting on Enoshima and yet Naegi defended himself from the accusations though Sonia pointed out that Naegi is only in his pants while Enoshima is only in her bra and skirt, and this made Akane more suspicious towards the Luckster.

"So you really are a hentai!"

"But I'm not!"

"Then why are you here?!"

"I came here by accident!"

"That's a cheap alibi!"

"Bu that's the truth!"

"I'm not buying it!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

Unfortunately, Naegi slipped due to the wet floor and accidentally send his face on her chest, and a pissed off Akane began throttling Naegi around, beating him up until Sonia tries to calm her down as Naegi is sprawled on the floor, knocked out, while Enoshima sighed as she attempts to wake Naegi up, but then saw his face which had a cute charisma and she momentarily felt a hint of attraction towards him but her musing is interrupted when Akane asks Enoshima if Naegi really came here by accident or not, and not wanting Naegi to miss an "important date", Enoshima confirms that Naegi came here and took a shower and is unaware that the entered the wrong room.

After 30 minutes both Naegi and Enoshima left the academy and he sighed after being roughed up by Akane, but Enoshima assured to him that things would go well in the next days as in a few days from now summer vacation starts, and she said that she will send him a text if the manager agrees to hire Naegi, and Naegi just nodded as he wanted to go home to rest, but realized that he has to thank her for helping him in clearing himself from Akane's accusations and he smiled and thanked her for her help.

To her surprise, Enoshima blushed as he smiled at her, and she slowly gets entranced at seeing how cheerful and optimistic he looked and she became more entranced, if not drawn to him, and she slowly approached him and he wondered what's wrong, until she placed her hands on her cheek and looked at him, and he became a bit nervous seeing her staring at him until she slowly leaned her face towards his, as if she is about to kiss him until she snapped out and blushed further, saying goodbye as she leaves.

Naegi was also blushing as he wondered what just happened until he noticed a lot of people staring at him and he realized what they just saw and he immediately leave the scene.

**-x-**

Later, at his house, Naegi was sitting on the sofa as he recalled what happened at the academy and wondered how and why he ended up in such awkward situations until recalling how Enoshima came close to kissing him and or some reason he started to get drawn to her though he is unsure is he is developing feelings for her or not until the telephone rang and he answered it where it was a stranger looking for Naegi.

"Hello..."

"Yes..."

"Is this Makoto Naegi?"

"This is Naegi..."

"Good afternoon...I'm from the agency that manages Junko Enoshima..."

"Yes..."

"Miss Enoshima told me about you and showed me the pictures of you...we're interested in offering you a modeling job on a part-time basis...if you're interested...we can start the job and have you're pictures on a magazine and we're willing to pay you upfront.."

"Really...?"

Naegi is surprised to find out that a modeling agency is interested in hiring Naegi to do a part-time job and realized that Enoshima meant what she said about offering him a part-time job, and soon after Naegi finds himself agreeing and accepted the offer and is told that he is going to start working once summer vacation starts.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this opening chapter as Naegi gets in an awkward situation...and nearly got in to trouble as Akane beat him up or thinking he is here doing perverted things had Enoshima not corrected things. Moreover, feelings are slowly developed and soon Naegi's luck went or a good start as Enoshima's agency is interested in having Naegi do a part-time modeling, and that's where his luck would come in...<p>

Also, Sayaka Maizono makes an appearance, and shows off her comical side as she was caught having a "naughty thought" after being suckered in on glancing at the picture of Naegi's crotch...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter starts the summer vacation while at the same time it shows that Naegi and Enoshima gets to know each other more while a romantic hint is in the making, while the rest are getting ready for the upcoming summer vacation...


	3. Summer Vacation Starts

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**  
><strong><em>Danganronpa<em>** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!<p>

:)

Second, the countdown to summer is nearing as Hope's Peak Academy is still holding its final classes before the summer vacation commences.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him a part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hope's Peak Academy.<span>_**

The scene shows that it was the final day of classes in the academy, and the students patiently waited for time to pass as some are excited to get into summer vacation, and while the following scenes showed that the students are having classes as usual, while at the same time trying to ignore the summer heat due to the air conditioners broke down and needed repair so they had to rely on electric fans. Though this partially quenched their need to escape the heat, the students are patiently awaiting for time to pass as they are eagerly awaiting for classes to end later in the day as they are excited to start summer vacation, which commences the day after.

"Oh boy..."

"The last day of classes before summer vacation starts..."

"Maybe I should've ditch this class"

"I wanna go home..."

"The clock is ticking..."

"Let time move forward..."

"I hope the day ends so fast..."

"Summer...summer...summer vacation..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere within the academy, some of the students went to the swimming gym during lunch break and are basking the waters to cool off after being heated for hours, and they are rather glad that they can quell off the summer heat that has been already warming up their bodies while the lifeguard is watching on to make sure none of the students get in to an accident while cautioning them not to play so rough with each other, but the students ignored him and are having fun at the moment.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where the students are awaiting for time to pass as they too are awaiting for classes to end as this was the final day before summer vacation starts, and there Naegi is glancing at his cellphone after being called by Enoshima's agency that he is due to a job interview in which he is to undergo a process for him to go on a part-time job as a stand-in model, and though he felt out of place since it wasn't really his line, he nevertheless decided to go along with it and see, since he is told that he would be paid, and he glances at Enoshima, who smiled at her while flashing a "thumbs up" sign.

Naegi smiled at her in reply and this caught Kuwata and Yamada's attention and began to teasingly suspect Naegi of "having a thing" for Enoshima and Yamada then accuses him of being the "trigger" in which Naegi got an erection the other day, which the other students glanced accusingly at the Luckster.

"Hey, Naegi..."

"Hmm..."

"Ah, Kuwata-kun...Yamada-kun..."

"This is suspicious..."

"Why acting friendly towards Enoshima-dono...?"

"What's wrong with that...?"

"Maybe..."

"You got an erection the other day because you have a LUST for Enoshima-dono...that must be it! What a perverted skill you have...!"

"You're wrong!"

Naegi swat-dropped and rebuked Kuwata and Yamada's accusations, while glancing at Maizono, who gave him a rather jealous-like suspicious stare which he sweat-dropped further and told the rest that what happened the other day was purely coincidence, and he explained why he smiled at Enoshima, which most of his classmates are surprised when told that Enoshima sent Naegi's resume to her modeling agency and that he is due to a job interview and would land as part-time modeling job.

Yamada adjusted his eyeglasses as he finds it rather suspicious that Naegi would do a part-time job as a model since his field is simply being the Luckster, and even Kuwata finds it unbelievable that Naegi would accept it just like that, and then glances at Enoshima, wondering why she would offer Naegi a part-time job. Sure, she's a famous fashion model and fan boys adore her, but he also wondered why offer Naegi something like a part-time job. Naegi was somewhat average and not worth for some talent agency to notice. Still, he whispered to Yamada about this and the two wondered if there is something "going on" between Naegi and Enoshima.

"Hey, Yamada..."

"What?"

"It might just be me but..."

"Hmm...?"

"Suppose that Enoshima has a "thing" for Naegi...?"

"Really...?"

"What if...? Sure a lot of boys fawn over her...but why would she do something THIS SPECIAL for Naegi...?"

"You do have a point there..."

Soon a teacher came and classes have commenced, and after a few hours, time have passed and classes have ended for the day, and thus summer vacation has commenced and the students rejoiced as they are going to spend their vacation, some at their homes and other go to places while others are going to have part-time jobs to keep themselves busy with, and some students intend to spend their vacation by going to the academy gym's swimming pool.

Naegi gets his bag and is putting his books and notebook in when Enoshima came and told him that she is also heading to the office of her modeling agency and suggested that they go there together since they both are going to the same venue, and he nodded since he felt that Enoshima should introduce him to her agency since she was the one who helped him get a job interview, and as the two teens are leaving, Naegi felt a "chill" as he felt that someone is glaring at him, yet he left, unaware that Maizono is staring daggers at him, feeling jealous that he is walking with Enoshima, and there Asahina and Ohgami noticed her and talked with her, in which Maizono snapped back to normal while blushing.

"Maizono..."

"Maizono-chan..."

"Huh? Oh! Asahina-san...Ohgami-san!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah...you looked like you're glaring at someone..."

"Eh? Me? Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have some problems? Asahina and I can help..."

"I'm fine! Really!"

**-x-**

At a bus, the two teens are sitting at the middle and Naegi was pondering what would happen after arriving at the modeling agency, but then noticed that some people are staring at him and Enoshima, as he realized that she was a famous fashion model, and then noticed that some of them are staring at him and he could hear them whispering and deduced that they were talking about him, in which he realized that they are wondering why she was riding with an "ordinary boy" and he can hear them what they're talking about.

"Is that Junko Enoshima?"

"Looks like her...yeah...that is her..."

"And who's that boy?"

"Looks like a plain-looking guy..."

"Is he her boyfriend...?"

"I doubt it..."

"He's a bit shorter than her..."

"Maybe just a friend...?"

Naegi then glanced at Enoshima and he slowly saw her smiling to herself as she is looking forward to work, and he started to notice her beauty, and there she noticed him staring at her and smiled, in which she smiled back and asks her why she is helping him finding a part-time job, and there she claimed that she saw some "potential" in him and assured that though he may look ordinary, his "boyish look" might be a hit if her modeling agency sees this and said that if things went well, he would surely get some allowance money during summer vacation, and he nodded in reply.

After that, the two teens arrived at their destination and Naegi took a deep breath as he and Enoshima are right in front of a building where Enoshima's modeling agency is based and there she casually held Naegi's hand and said that things would work well and told him not to get nervous and he did so as both went inside the building to have Naegi get the job interview and she is looking forward to what results would be like.

Once inside, Enoshima introduced Naegi to the talent scouts and told them about him, and the talent scouts glanced at Naegi, and despite the boy looking very plain and ordinary, they see some potential in him due to his boyish and good looks, and one of them asks him to remove his shirt which Naegi reluctantly did, and there another talent scout gave Naegi one of today's leading t-shirt brands and told the boy to wear it, and after doing so, he was asked to do a pose, and after doing so, the talent scouts are quite impressed and gave their nod and after getting Naegi's cellphone number, they said that they will call Naegi once they find a schedule for him to do a photoshoot, and Enoshima nodded as she and Naegi leave the building and the Luckster could hardly believe what just transpired.

"Wow..."

"So, Naegi-kun...what do you think? It went well, right?"

"I still couldn't believe it...I got a part-time job..."

"I told you there's no need to worry..."

"Still..."

"You're lucky...they see some potential in you...and now you're going to be busy this summer vacation..."

"Really...but...thanks..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

Enoshima stated that his LUCK played in his favor and told him to look forward towards summer vacation as he is soon about to get busy and the two teens parted ways, and both are looking forward at what is about to come their way in the coming days.

However, as he watches Enoshima leave, a wind blew and Enoshima used her hands to hold her skirt, but the back portion of her skirt was lifted, exposing the backside of her panties, and seeing her shapely legs and thighs, Naegi was smitten by her sexiness, and to his surprise, his penis hardened and he panicked as it was bulging on the front of his pants and looked around to find a place to hide his crotch and went to an outdoor snack bar where a chair is seen and he sat there using the menu to cover her bulging crotch.

"_Geez...why am I getting aroused every time I saw Enoshima's sexiness...?_"

Naegi remained like this for five minutes before his lower body "cooled down" and leaves as he heads home.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except for classes ended and summer vacation started, as Naegi was interviewed and given a part-time job as a part-time model, thanks to Enoshima, and yet he gets in an awkward situation...and thankfully he managed to stay in control of himself before leaving for home...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter starts the summer vacation as Naegi and Enoshima begin their summer jobs as models, and Naegi is rather taken in at his part-time job, and soon gets in an awkward situation with Enoshima before planning to go to Kyoto...


	4. Part-time Job And Preparing For The Trip

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**  
><strong><em>Danganronpa<em>** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!<p>

:)

Second, now that summer vacation commences, Naegi is now free, but because of the part-time summer job he got, he is going to work part-time as a model, and he is going to do some modeling job alongside Enoshima, and that's where Naegi's LUCK comes in before he makes the trip to Kyoto to join their fellow Danganropa casts, mostly from Danganronpa 2.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him support during the part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

><p>A week later, Naegi began is first day in his part-time job as a part-time fashion model, and though it would be an exciting experience, he wondered if he could actually pull it off since his only title was being simply the Luckster and has no actual experience in doing modeling jobs. He sighed as he is standing outside the venue where he is due to report and is unsure he he could really pull off something like this, and as he is pondering on whether to go inside or not, a hand tapped his shoulder and he turn around, and saw who it was.<p>

"Yo!"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun..."

"Eh?"

"Good to see that you're on time..."

"Enoshima-san!"

"Good day..."

"Yeah...good day..."

It was Junko Enoshima, and she smiled while greeting him as she too came as she is also doing some photoshoot for an upcoming fashion magazine and she encouraged him to do what he can and promised that the reception is good, he will be paid well in which he questioned if he could really pull off something like this and Enoshima smiled and assured to him that he will be fine and she gently took his hand as they went inside the venue they are slated to go.

Inside, the two teens are met by the fashion magazine producer and greeted Enoshima as she worked with him before, and he asks her about Naegi, since he is rather unsure about him due to his ordinary looks, but she assured to him that he can be a hit among fashion fans and Naegi greeted the producer and the producer glanced at the boy and started to see that Enoshima might be right and asks Neagi to put on a fashion shirt. After he did so, Naegi saw the producer having an impressed reaction and is inspired and told the two teens that work is now underway, which Naegi whispered to Enoshima about what just occurred.

"What just happened...?"

"He's pumped up...inspired..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...he sees you having a potential to be a hit among fashion fans..."

"..."

"Looks like luck is on your side..."

"Uh..."

"Trust me..."

Enoshima told Naegi that the fashion magazine producer saw potential in the boy and felt that his boyish looks might be a hit among girls and decided to see if he could make fashion photos of him and she credited Naegi for his LUCK even though Naegi felt that this was unrelated and the magazine producer told the two teens that it is time for a series of photoshoot and the two teens went to their dressing rooms and are preparing for their first summer job.

Minutes later, Naegi was the first as he wore several fashion clothes aimed for the fashion fans aged 13 and up, and the producer is impressed seeing that Naegi is a perfect model for the genre of fans and he is seen wearing mostly casual and summer attires and the photoshoot lasted about three hours, while at the same time Enoshima also had her series of photoshoots, from casual to summer getup, including a sexy bikini. Naegi was awed at her figure and sexiness, and little by little he is drawn to her charms but he had to ground himself as he did not want to get into another awkward situation, and thankfully things went well without incident, and by the end of the day both teens left the venue and are due to another photoshoot next week while being told that also by next week the magazine will be on stores and their photos are included inn an article. While walking, Naegi and Enoshima chatted and are enjoying each others' company, feeling at ease while discussing about what to do this summer vacation.

"So...what do you think?"

"It was good...I didn't know it'd be a bit fun..."

"And not only that...you'll be getting your allowance in the next week..."

"I guess I should thank you for what you did..."

"Oh, no need to thank me...except you take me to a date..."

"Eh?"

"Just kidding..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

As the two chatted together, both came a little close, and their faces were just inches away and as they opened their eyes they realized that they were staring at each other and froze for a moment, and without knowing why, she slowly leaned her lips against his, and a kiss was formed, and Naegi was taken aback yet he remained still while his lips accidentally moved in sync with hers, and and aafter a few seconds, both parted and continued to stare at each other, but then Enoshima realized what she just did and blushed while looking away, and Naegi remained still, also blushing, having realized what just happened, but because of the awkward moment they did nothing and remained silent.

After a few minutes Enoshima bid Naegi goodbye and reminded him of their next photoshoot next week and he nodded and both parted ways, and Naegi went straight hoe though the scene of him and Enoshima sharing their first kiss remained in his mind and kept on playing, and he couldn't get it off his mind and his face flushed deep red, realizing that he had just kiss a girl for the first time ever, and it was Enoshima of all girls.

"No way...I just kissed her..."

**-x-**

At home, Komaru was the first to greet her elder brother and Naegi greeted her in return, and there she noticed her elder brother blushing and asks him what is wrong, though he assured that he is okay, until she smell the scent of a girls' perfume on his face and came to suspect that he kissed a girl and playfully accuses him of that, causing Naegi to blush deeper while defending himself, as he did not want to give himself away and change the subject.

"Onii-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Did you kissed a girl...?"

"EHHH?"

"I smelled a girl's perfume on your face!"

"You're wrong!"

"You can't fool me..."

"I'm heading for my room!"

Naegi hurriedly went to his room and locked himself, and tried to calm himself down, and mentally questioned himself about what happened, why he got kissed by Enoshima and why he allowed himself to, and little by little his feelings toward her started to develop further, and he wondered if he is in love with her or not, though he is unsure since he see her as a friend though he wondered if falling for her is possible or not.

"Am I...falling for Enoshima-san...?"

He then changed clothes and is getting ready to take a bath and left the bedroom to head for the bathroom to take a shower and as he went there he is greeted with a suspicious stare from Komaru and he sweat-dropped as he went inside the bathroom, hoping that she won't squeal to their parents about what she suspected about him, as he couldn't fathom that the Naegi parents would think that their only son getting his first kiss.

**-x-**

A week later, Enoshima and Naegi reported for work and both are told that the following week the fashion magazine will be out on magazine stands and the producer predicted that the sales would be a hit as he is confident that Naegi's modeling pictures would surely attract fangirls and the Luckster blushed as he is unsure if he could handle such a popularity though the Producer and Enoshima assured that this is a good sign and stated that if the sales are good and high, he promised to give Naegi an extra commission.

"Really,sir?"

"Yes, Junko...and I want to thank you for bringing your friend to me...I think he's a good luck charm..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"And if the sales are high...I will give your friend an extra bonus..."

"That's nice to hear...ah...my cellphone rang...could you excuse me...?"

"Sure..."

"I'll be back..."

"Okay..."

Enoshima then excused herself as she went outside to make a cellphone call, and as Naegi checked the magazines he wondered if he would really become a hit among fashion fans and decided to go outside to unwind, and once outside he saw Enoshima being harassed by a guy, and as he went closer, he saw the guy trying to make a pass on Enoshima, in which the guy turns out to be a fellow model and ardent suitor of hers in which she turned him down several times, but the guy is determined to win her heart but in reality he is a casanova and has multiple girlfriends that he intend to add to his "collection".

"No need to play hard to get..."

"And I said I don't want to!"

"Don't be such a pain...I know you want me...and I'm making it easy on you..."

"You can go to hell!"

"Oh...please don't tease me...we are meant to be a couple..."

"I hate you and your guts! Now let go!"

"Say you love me..."

"I said let go!"

Seeing what the guy is doing to Enoshima, Naegi jumped to her defense and told the guy to let her go, and the casanova model is rather aghast at seeing Naegi, especially when Enoshima called his name, and the guy began to suspect that she is "ditching" him for the Luckster and he began venting his ire on Naegi, which sparked a PHYSICAL situation which slowly attracted the attention of some passerby.

"I can't believe Junko would ditch me for a brat like you!"

"Let her go! She doesn't want to go with you!"

"Stay out of this!"

"I won't!"

"Get lost before I smack you around!"

"I'm not going to let you have your way with her, you maniac!"

"What? How dare you!"

"Now let go!"

"Get off me!"

Naegi grappled onto the guy's arm and this almost caused him to release his hold on Enoshima, but the guy wouldn't budge and punched Naegi on the face, causing the Luckster to fall on the ground, and Enoshima responded by slapping and scratching the guy's face, and he got agitated and kicked her on her crotch, which resulted in her falling to the ground and broke her hymen in the process, resulting in her panties getting bloodstains, and Naegi saw this and began to fight back, only to be physically manhandled until passing cops showed up and broke the brawl, and when told by witnesses they arrested the guy and Enoshima's manager came and offered to take her to a nearby clinic along with Naegi.

**-x-**

Later at the clinic, the doctor told Enoshima that her hymen was broken but her private part would heal in a few days, while Naegi will have to take a bed rest for a week but noted that nothing serious happened, and the fashion magazine producer apologized to the two teens about the guy who harassed Enoshima and stated that he has fired him, while telling them that the magazine will be put on stands on several areas and said that he will give the two teens a week off so as to let them recover from the ordeal. The two teens thanked the producer and left the clinic and as the two are walking, Naegi apologized for being unable to protect her, but she also apologized for him getting hurt, and the two sat on a bench at a nearby park and the two comforted each other, calming themselves and there she got an idea and talked to Naegi.

"Thanks..."

"Sorry...you got hurt..."

"It's fine...you saved me back there..."

"I'm sorry...I..."

"No need to apologize...you're okay...and that's all that matter..."

"Enoshima-san..."

"Hey...I got an idea..."

"Huh?"

Enoshima invited Naegi to go to a hot springs at Kyoto which is next week as she invited some of her classmates over, and he is surprised to hear that the hot springs at Kyoto is the same place he intend to go, having told her about the pass that Nagito gave him, and the two teens smiled as they parted ways and went home, and Naegi is pleased that things went well despite the trouble they went through and he is looking forward to next week, wondering what awaits him and Enoshima, as he is rather nervous about what his pictures looked like in the upcoming issue of the fashion magazine.

**-x-**

The next week, Komaru bought the latest issue of the fashion magazine and is is surprised at seeing her elder brother's pictures, in which he looked both cute and impressive, and showed it to her brother, and even Naegi is taken by surprised at seeing how good he looked in the magazine pages, and she asked him how he was able to get a part-time job there, in which Naegi credited Enoshima for that, and there Komaru gave him a rather suspicious stare, which he guessed that Komaru would make fun of him.

"Junko Enoshima, you say?"

"Yeah...she had a lot of contact...and there she offered me a part-time job...and that's how I got in and ended up in that magazine..."

"Wow...wait..."

"What?"

"Are you two...?"

"We're not!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

**-x-**

A few days later, Naegi's classmates sent text messages to him asking him if it was him who is on the pages of the fashion magazines, and some even complimented him while others asked how he was able to get a job there and he was still surprised at how it happened but because of the good reception Naegi was given the promised extra commission and now he has enough money as he is preparing his clothes as he is ready to go on a trip at Kyoto to head to the hot springs that the pass indicated, putting them on his backpack and he is all set for tomorrow.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except for classes ended and summer vacation started, as Naegi was interviewed and given a part-time job as a part-time model, thanks to Enoshima, and yet he gets in an awkward situation...and thankfully he managed to stay in control of himself before leaving for home...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter starts the summer vacation as Naegi and Enoshima begin their summer jobs as models, and Naegi is rather taken in at his part-time job, and soon gets in an awkward situation with Enoshima before planning to go to Kyoto...


	5. Sensual Dream, Trip To Kyoto

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**  
><strong><em>Danganronpa<em>** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

><p><strong>Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**  
><strong><em>Danganronpa<em>** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

><p>First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!<p>

:)

Second, now that summer vacation commences, Naegi is now free, but because of the part-time summer job he got, he is going to work part-time as a model, and he is going to do some modeling job alongside Enoshima, and that's where Naegi's LUCK comes in before he makes the trip to Kyoto to join their fellow Danganropa casts, mostly from Danganronpa 2.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him support during the part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was morning, and Naegi began preparing his clothes and puts them on his backpack as he is ready to leave home and head for Kyoto, as he is looking forward to spend three days there and he is in high spirits after getting a lot of favorable reviews for being a part-time model and he has earned enough allowance to help him get financially ready for his trip in Kyoto, and wondered what awaits him there since he is going to spend time alone there, unaware that Enoshima and some of his classmates, and four girls from another section, are also heading to Kyoto.<p>

"_I hope I get to experience something good..._"

He is so excited that he has no idea what to do next, as he felt that luck was on his side after the good things that happened despite a few bad luck came to his way, and he is hoping that things would turn out okay and is expecting a lot of good fortune to appear in good timing and good faith. He is glad that summer vacation arrived as he did not want another accident that happened in school such as Gundam Tanaka's pets running over him which resulted in getting his clothes dirtied and getting stench.

"_I hope I wouldn't end up in THAT kind of scenario..._"

After taking a bath, he went to his room and locked the door, where he is naked and is drying his hair using the towel, but for some reason, Naegi started to get a bit drowsy and opted to take a few minutes of sleep, forgetting that he is naked and lay on the bed and drifted to slumber, and in the minutes that passed, a random dream came to his head, and that's where LUCK came as he is having a dream of him being with Junko Enoshima, and in the dream, he and Enoshima are kissing passionately, and you can see his penis slowly rises up as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Enoshima were making out at his bathroom clad only on his loose brief while Enoshima was only on her bra and panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and in the real world, Naegi was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Naegi was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing Enoshima's "center", which was inside her panties. Then the two grind their hips together, and in the real world Naegi's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 15-year old boy remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Enoshima's lips traveled down to his lower body until taking Naegi's erection inside her lips, tasting him, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Enoshima. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Enoshima continue to kiss the "head" of Naegi's erection until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her remaining clothes until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see the Luckster's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the boiling point. His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Enoshima's "private part" since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard, then he began to thrust his erection in and out of Enoshima's "entrance" proceeding to have intercourse with her. At the real world, Netto thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his "seed" on the pillow, his penis throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his seed and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that dream.

"_Man…what a dream...my first time…I can't believe I dreamed of myself making love to Enoshima...and now I just stained my pillow cover...and it was just because of that dream…I'd better keep this to myself. Can't tell anybody about this or else they'll think I'm a hentai...! What bad luck I just got...and I haven't even left the house yet...!_"

Naegi then put on his clothes and grabbed his bag as he prepared himself to leave the house, and there he is greeted by his mom and Komaru, whom they reminded him to be careful which he assured that he will be careful and he takes his leave as he walked out of the house and head for the nearest bus stop where the ride would take him all the way to Kyoto prefecture, wondering what to expect and hoped that no bad luck would come his way.

However, bad luck arrived suddenly as Naegi's mom came out of the house and called out her son, demanding an explanation as she is holding Naegi' pillow cover laced with his "seed".

"MAKOTO!"

"Huh? Mom?"

"What is this?! You're pillow cover is stained with your SEED!"

"ACK!"

"Come back here! I want a word with you!"

"I can't I'll be late for the train!"

"Come back here this instant! I can't believe my eldest son would FONDLE himself inside his room!"

"I'M GOING!"

Naegi ran faster as he did not want to get in an argument with his mom and wondered how she find out about the pillow cover and mentally whined that he should have locked his room and dreaded that he is going to have a dressing down once he comes back home a few days later.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Mikan Tsumiki, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind and Mahiru Koizumi are outside the school gate as they are awaiting Junko Enoshima, who promised to shoulder the transportation expenses and they are rather bored and impatient as they've been waiting for about an hour and the sun is already scorching hot, and the girls decided to put on some sunblock lotion just to prevent themselves from tanning, though Mahiru deiced to bring out her camera and do a group photo which the others reluctantly agreed to.

"Where's Enoshima?"

"I can't believe she's THIS late!"

"Here's a sunblock lotion..."

"Thanks, Mikan..."

"Maybe she's having last-minute shooting..."

"Come on...she knows she has a schedule to keep..."

"I'm bored..."

"Want to take a picture?"

By then Enoshima arrived and apologized to the four girls for being late as she explained that she did a last-minute photoshoot with a fashion magazine and said that she is now free and the girls can heave a sigh of relief as she promised that she will shoulder the transport expenses and a vehicle will be provided just for them which the other girls wondered how Enoshima could pull that off.

"...so no worries, girls!"

"Eh?"

"Really?"

"You sure?"

"No kidding!"

"I'm sure...so you need to relax now!"

"Okay!"

"Got it!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Want to take a picture?"

By then a van arrived and Enoshima said that she asks her manager to borrow one for the trip to train station and was given permission, and thus the five girls are now putting their bags inside the van and they are now ready to head for train station that will in turn take them to their trip towards Kyoto, and they are so excited that Enoshima forgot to mention that Naegi is also heading there, and they have no idea that the inn they are going to rent is the same inn that Naegi is going to rent as well.

**-x-**

At the train station, Naegi was already on board, and he is sitting at his seat when he is eating his snacks and noticed that the train is nearly full of passengers and he wondered what awaits him there and is wondering if he should have invited some of his classmates over, though he realized that most of them have plans, such as Maizono having an idol career and such, and there he suddenly recalled about his dream with Enoshima and blushed, feeling ashamed that he dreamed about her in THAT scenario, but he also recalled getting his FIRST KISS from her.

"_I wonder why she kissed me...?_"

By then the train began to move which shows that the the train is already full and the trip to Kyoto is beginning and he is getting ready to have his ticket inspected while checking his itinerary to see which places in Kyoto would he want to see first after arriving at the inn that his free pass stated. By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, in which it was Maizono, and there the two greeted and she brought up the subject about him appearing in a fashion magazine which he realized that they are on magazine stands everywhere.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Maizono-san..."

"I saw the magazine...you were on the pages!"

"Really?"

"I didn't know you were a model...you looked good..."

"A-ha-ha-ha...it's only a part-time job..."

"Really...you looked cute..."

"Thanks..."

While Maizono complimented him for looking good, which Naegi thanked her for it, she began asking him if there is "something going on" between him and Enoshima, and a blushing Naegi immediately assured to her that he and Enoshima are just friends, which she believed him, as he is unaware that Maizono harbored secret feelings for him and after several minutes both bade goodbye and Naegi turns off his cellphone and sighed, seeing that he finds himself being the object of affection by two attractive girls.

"_Am I really that attractive...?_"

By then several teenage girls passed by and they were discussing about the latest fashion photos of Enoshima, and one of the girls noticed Naegi, and the other girls recognized him and they began fawning over the Luckster, seeing that he is so cute in person and they began asking him for autographs, which a blushing Naegi obliges though he asks them to form a line so as not bother the other passengers, and the other passengers realized that Naegi is the newest fashion model and began complimenting him for his boyish looks despite him looking ordinarily.

**-x-**

At the train station in Tokyo, Aoi Asahina and Celestia Ludenberg arrived and they are rather dismayed that they failed to get here in time as the next train won't be ready until 30 minutes, and Celes said that it is part of life, and said that one has to gamble in beating the clock in order to get the ride one wants, though Asahina said that she's not a gambler like Celes and the two started to bicker lightly.

"Geez...stop blabbing like you owned the gambling world..."

"Fu-fu-fu..."

"You know you can't buy everything in the world!"

"Sure, I can..."

"Gambling is sometimes a bad habit..."

"Not really..."

"Really!"

"You need a calcium..."

By then, Enoshima and the other 4 girls arrived and there she was told by Asahina that the next train will be ready in 25 minutes, and Enoshima said that while waiting for the next ride to Kyoto, they should go look around the stalls to kill time, and the others agreed to this since it would only bore them if they just wait, and as the girls went around the train station to look at the stalls' display, a few people who are also waiting for their rides saw Enoshima and fashion fans, boys and girls alike, began flocking her and asks for her autograph, which she smiled and obliged.

Sonia was rather fascinated at seeing this and told Mahiru, Mikan and Akane that she too was flocked at her country of Novoselic by many people. Celes and Asahina were intrigued by this and there Sonia revealed to the two that she is indeed a princess.

"EH? You're really a princess?"

"Intriguing..."

"That's right...I really am a princess..."

"But...you looked...ordinary..."

"Me too..."

"That's because of my attire...but I really like to look ordinary..."

"You sound like Naegi-kun..."

"Yeah..."

As the minutes passed by, the girls managed to entertain themselves before being rejoined by Enoshima and there the speaker blared, announcing that the train bound to Kyoto is now ready, and the train arrived and the girls took their bags as they entered the train and took their seats, and now they are looking forward to head for Kyoto, where Enoshima told them that she has arranged for them to stay at an inn, complete with a onsan and yet they have no idea that Naegi is already on his way there at the inn since he is several minutes, or nearly an hour, ahead of them.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except that Naegi had a sensual dream involving him and Enoshima, nearly getting berated by his mom, but in the end, he got his ride and is heading for Kyoto, while the girls are far behind yet they too are about to head out for Kyoto, and soon they would find themselves alone with a single boy...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter shows that Naegi arrived and takes a stroll around Kyoto, while Enoshima and the rest also arrives and they too take a stroll, and that's where the Truth or Dare game commences once they meet up at the inn...


End file.
